Who knows?!?! Pending. Hotohori and Miaka
by angelfaerie2001
Summary: Miaka is kidnapped. Hotohori and the Suzaku Seven have to save her!Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of its characters!!!! Ummm.... this is my first FY fanfic!!! Please R&R!!!
1. KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!

****

Love Lost  
  
  
This is my FIRST FY fanfic. What do you think?!?!?!  
  
  
  
A red, blinding light filled my vision. It was all that I could see. My eyes were filled with it and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed, stuck to the spot that I was in without being able to move a single muscle in my body. Pain, furious, searing pain enveloped my whole being. Not a single part of my body was spared the horrible hurt. It felt like my each square inch of my body was being cut through while I was still alive. Oh, the PAIN!! Out of nowhere the mark on my neck burned brightly as my clothes fell away. For some reason I wasn't embarrassed. My whole mind and body was focused on the pain and the light, that bright light.  
  
"Help me!! Help me, Suzaku! Save me! Don't leave me here to die! Please!!! Help me!! Help…………."  
  
  
I woke up with a start, my symbol burning brightly still, gradually fading into oblivion. The pain was only a dull, faint throbbing, gradually fading as well. Soon, it was only a memory. I looked down at my neck, which was still bare. The mark was now as much as a memory as the pain.   
  
_What happened? Who was that calling???? MIAKA?!?!?!?!_  
  
  
I ran out towards her room, my heart pounding. _How could this happen? NO!! nothing   
can happen to her! I love her! Please, Suzaku!! Don't let anything happen to my Miaka!!_   
  
The sound of my footsteps rang on the floor as they were soon joined by two more sets. I looked behind me. Chichiri and Tasuki. They must have had the same thing happen to them that happened to me!! _Oh, Miaka!! We'll save you!! Everything will be all right!!_  
  
I could hear screaming further down. The sound of Miaka's voice cut through the still night like a sharp knife. She was screaming for help!!! Soon, I heard the sound of Tamahome yelling. He was trying to get into her room, but the door must have been locked! All of a sudden, Miaka's voice stopped. No!! Nothing could have happened to her!!  
  
I reached her door where Tamahome was still standing at, pounding on it, still trying to get in. I, too tried to get in but to no avail. Nothing would work. At this point, Chichiri, Tasuki, Tamahome, and all the others, including me, were trying to open the door, except Nuriko but it didn't budge an inch! _What was stopping it? Where was Nuriko???_  
  
Suddenly, I saw a form running down the hall. NURIKO!!!! He reached the door and, with the help of Tamahome and I, puched it in. On the other side I saw that the door had been blocked by a….. _boulder?!?!?! How'd it get THERE, in Miaka's room? _But it was no time for questions. Miaka was nowhere to be found. Not a trace of her. _Where had she gone? MIAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
The Suzaku Seven did a complete and frantic check of the room. Nothing was gone, save for Miaka. We could tell that there had been a fight, a struggle. Clothes were everywhere and the bed was a mess with sheets all over the room, rumpled and torn. Decorations and tables were strewn across the room. _Oh, Miaka!!! Miaka!! Where are you!! Miaka!!! Please, don't do this to me!! I love you!!! MIAKA!!!!!_  
  
  
_To be continued!!!_  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?? It's my first FY fanfic!! I'm not done it yet, I just wanted to get it up!! Please R&R!!! I love FY!!!!! :  
  
Note: this isn't done yet, I still have to finish it!! I just wanted to get it up!!!


	2. Freaky poem chapter!!!!!!

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I hope that you liked the first chapter!!! Please give any suggestions on the Review thing, email me at angelfaerie2001@hotmail.com, or MSN message me at angelfaerie2001@hotmail.com Here goes nothing!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper floated down from out of thin air. I snatched it greedily, hoping that it would have some important info about Miaka's whereabouts.  
  
-Please, Suzaku, please let it tell me where to find my Miaka.  
  
I looked at the paper, noticing that it was in what Miaka would call an "envelope". On the front it was blank, but when I turned it over, I saw that the seal was of Sieryu.  
  
-Oh, Suzaku!! Please, don't let them have hurt her!!!  
  
I opened it up hesitantly, half dreading what I was about to read, half expectant that it would tell me where I could find my Miaka. What I found confused me. Trying to understand it and get some help decoding it, I read it out loud to the rest of the Suzaku Seven.  
  
"One night for safety  
  
One night to ruin  
  
All that you have planned  
  
One night to steal  
  
What has been kept  
  
Away from all others  
  
Once stolen  
  
Never retrieved  
  
One night  
  
Until one night  
  
Shall ruin all that Suzaku has hoped on"  
  
"What does it mean?" I asked all who were around me.  
  
"Give that to me!!" Tamahome said as he grabbed the paper. "It's all nonsense!!!!"  
  
"Let me see that!!!!" said Tasuki. "What the hell is it supposed to mean?!?! This is all fucking shit!! Those mother fucking bastards of Sieryu…….."  
  
"Show that to me!!! I know the first part!!!" Nuriko exclaimed. ""One night for safety"… That means that we have one night to find Miaka."  
  
"One night?!?! We can't do that!" Tamahome complained.  
  
"Shut up!!" said Nuriko, ""One night to ruin"…. That means that during the second night, something will happen to Miaka!!"  
  
-OMG!!! Suzaku!! Don't let it happen!!! Let her stay safe!!  
  
"Wait!! Can I look at it?!?! I think that I have it!!! No da?!?!" Chichiri said. "One night to ruin  
  
All that you have planned  
  
One night to steal  
  
What has been kept  
  
Away from all others  
  
Once stolen  
  
Never retrieved" It means that we have one night to find Miaka. After that…."*blushes* "Well….. The, "What has been kept  
  
Away from all others  
  
Once stolen  
  
Never retrieved" is Miaka's virginity. In two nights, she'll be raped and Suzaku's cause will be hopeless."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Tee hee!!!! What did you think?!?! I love it so much…… well…. The story sux, but, well….. Anyway….. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! Also, could someone please proofread it…?!?!?! I suck at proofreading!! Thanx for reading and helping and Reviewing!!!!!!!!  
  
~Angel 


	3. Ummm..... ????

Disclaimer: Well, I've forgotten to do this for a while, so I had to do this in the damn summary. *sigh* I don't own FY. I never will. Only lucky bastards from Japan that are millionaires and excellent writers do. And I don't fit in ANY of those categories. So I don't own FY. GET IT?!?! *sigh* anyway…….  
  
What did you think so far?!?! Do you like it!?!?! Any suggestions?!?! I hope this is a good chapter…. Hmmmmm…… Let's see….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all stood in silent shock at the horror of the situation. Miaka…. Raped… Only one night to save her……  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!?! Let's go save her!!!" Tasuki exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that stuff like that needs PLANNING.  
  
"Yea!!! I agree!!!!" Nuriko said.  
  
"Hold it. Dangerous missions like what this is going to be will need to be planned and discussed beforehand" Chichiri commented.  
  
"We need to figure out a way that we can rescue Miaka" I said, hoping that someone would have an idea that WOULDN'T constitute me messing up my hair.  
  
  
  
"I say that we barge into the palace, weapons drawn and magic ready and demand that that they hand over her." said Tasuki, obviously having a blonde moment.  
  
  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
  
  
"Um, sorry, Tasuki, but I think that that might not work. That would probably result in them retaliating and killing all of us." Chichiri stated.  
  
That led to everybody talking amongst themselves about what we should do. The noise was getting overwhelming and the stress of it all was surely going to affect my complexion if I didn't do anything about it.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, obviously shocking everyone present. "Chichiri and I will withdraw to another room where we can talk over the plan for rescuing Miaka. If you would like your input known about what you think that we should do to rescue Miaka, please line up outside the door. Thank you."  
  
The result of that were lots of complaining about not being able to really plan the whole operation out. When they realized that if they wanted to be first to be heard, they would have to get in line and be towards the front, everyone ran outside to the doorway where Chichiri and I were waiting on the other side. We had taken the time while everybody was complaining to sneak outside and get set up in the room where I like to do most of my work. Outside my door, I could hear the commotion of everybody trying to be the first in line.  
  
"Hey! I was here first!"  
  
"Move it!!! This is MY spot!!"  
  
"Move aside, fag."  
  
"Get out of the way!!!"  
  
"I deserve to be first, I'm Miaka's boyfriend!!"  
  
"Move it or I'll turn you into toast!!  
  
"Let me through!!! I should be first!!"  
  
"I was here before you!! Get behind me!"  
  
"Hey!! Move back to where you were before!!"  
  
and on……….. and on…….. and on it went until that, too got to be more than I could take.  
  
"Alright, everybody!!! Line up according to the order in which you were found by the Lady Miaka and identified as a Suzaku Warrior!!" I yelled through the door.  
  
This seemed to solve a lot of problems, though there were some complaints and a few people bragging about being the *ahem* first *ahem* and the *ahem* second *ahem.*  
  
"That's better. First one, Tamahome!! You may enter!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…………….  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Any suggestions?!?! I tried my best. Hope that you liked it!!! I know that the chapters are a bit short, but I like getting stuff up for people to read and review. Speaking of that……… PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um………. Thanx!!! Hope that you liked it!!! If you have any suggestions/wanna chat/anything else, feel free to MSN message me at angelfaerie2001@hotmail.com or email me at the same email!!!  
  
Thanx again!!!  
  
  
  
~Angel 


	4. Their Ideas

Chapter 4  
  
Well………. What did you think of the other chapters?!?!?! This one is gonna be……. Well….. I honestly don't know. I never know. Please tell me what you think of it! As I've said before, it's my FIRST FY fanfic and only my THIRD fanfic that I've EVER written and I wanna improve and stuff. Plus, I LIVE to read the reviews that people do!!  
  
Sooo….. PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Uhhhhh…..I haven't done one of these in a WHILE. I think it's about time that I did one. *sigh* Anyway……. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, any of the characters, or ANYTHING. I'm POOR. Or else I wouldn't be spending my time on FF.N. Instead, I'd be writing stuff for MAJOR companies and making BILLIONS. But I'm not. So I don't own anything. Believe me.  
  
  
  
WARNING: REALLY WEIRD!!! Some *ahem*sex*ahem* talk. (By mainly Nuriko.) This is also my longest chapter yet.  
  
  
  
Ummmmm….. I guess……. Yea. I'd better start writing now……. *sigh* here goes nothing!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Tamahome opened the door and walked in proudly and sat down.  
  
"Well, what ideas do you have for rescuing Miaka, Tamahome?" I said, trying to be patient because he seemed to be taking his good old time and trying to *savor* being the first for some childish reason that I don't, and probably never will, understand.  
  
"Well. It is my opinion that I should enter the palace in Kutou and rescue Miaka."  
  
"What is your plan for rescuing her? Do you have a strategy? I don't think that they're just going to let you walk right in, tell them that you want to take her back here, and return with Miaka without a fight or struggle of some kind. Don't you think that you'd need the help of someone else, too, like Chichiri here? That's what I need to know." I said, hoping that the others have better thought out ideas.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh……. Ummmmmmmmm……"For once in his life, Tamahome was speechless. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it."  
  
"Well, think about it for a while. Why don't you go into your room and sit and think. Maybe you could take a stroll around the lake. Just relax and think. If you come up with a really good idea, feel free to come and tell me about it!! Thank you!" I said, happy to be rid of one person because I knew that I had SERIOUS thinking to do.  
  
"Alright! Next! Nuriko!!!" I called out as Tamahome moved sluggishly to the exit. Obviously, all his pride and happiness for being first had dissipated.  
  
  
  
Nuriko walked in, slightly less proud and happy than Tamahome, but nonetheless haughty.  
  
"Do you have an idea of how to rescue Miaka, Nuriko?" I asked, hoping for an intelligent answer, which I knew would be an unlikely event.  
  
"I think that I should go in and seduce all of the guards. Then, slip a sleeping pill into their drinks and have *fun* with them!!!!!! Meanwhile, someone can find Miaka and take her back here." Nuriko said and, for some ODD reason, seemed PROUD of her self!!  
  
"Ummmmmm….." now it was MY turn to be rendered speechless. "I……… um…….. don't think that that would work. If…… um…… you come up with any OTHER suggestions, please make sure to… um…. Tell me about them. Um…. Thanks. I think." I said, not being able to think straight and being utterly revolted by what Nuriko had just suggested.  
  
"Next!" I said, trying to get rid of Nuriko and move on to the next person.  
  
"But WAIT!!" Nuriko said, obviously not happy that I refused his suggestion. "I want you to use my idea!!" he said, but I totally ignored him, which made him even angrier, but he eventually left.  
  
Tasuki was a bit pissed about not being first in line, yet was still bragging to Mitsukake and Chiriko (while the others came in) that he got to go before those two. They, of course, being more easy-going than *some* people, didn't seem to mind being at the end and paid no attention to Tasuki, who was making a fool of himself trying to get a raise out of them or at LEAST get SOME reaction. The only reaction that *poor* Tasuki got was a tad bit of annoyance.  
  
When he first entered, he seemed a little peeved that he couldn't get much of a reaction from the other two Suzaku Warriors, but managed to be a bit confident that HIS idea would be chosen. He had obviously noticed Tamahome and Nuriko coming out of my room upset and frustrated and was certain that HE would be the one to leave with a smile on his face.  
  
"Tasuki, what idea do you have to share with me about how to save our Miaka?"  
  
"Well, my idea is that I go into the Kutou palace with my fan and wipe out all the guards that get in my way while love-bird Tamahome here rescues his little Miaka. I don't get involved with girls, so Tamahome can rescue Miaka."  
  
"Ugh!" I groaned, pounding my face on the wall, hard enough to hurt yet not hard enough to hurt my extraordinarily good looks. "No. No. No. NO!!! No more ideas like that! We have enough crappy ideas! Please, come up with an idea that's PLAUSABLE. Think about how we're going to get to Kutou, how we're going to find Miaka, how we're going to get past the Sieryu Seven, and other important angles that need to be reviewed before we can make such an important decision. Now, please, I ask you to go back to your room and think about the BIG picture and EVERYTHING that we'll need to take into account when we go to rescue Miaka."  
  
"But…. I……."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
  
  
"Don't you think that you kinda lost it and were mean, no da?"  
  
I put my hand against my forehead, regretting my outbreak and yet exasperated at the Suzaku Seven for being so SELFISH at their requests, always wanting to be the one with glory or, in Nuriko's case, having the *fun* job. What was I supposed to do? I'm stuck with a bunch of selfish idiots as my fellow warriors. Not that I didn't like them. They're nice and I like them, but, they can be absolute morons at times.  
  
My musing was interrupted when Mitsukake knocked on my door and entered.  
  
"Hello, You're Highness. I came because you said that you needed ideas about rescuing Miaka. I have a feeling that everything is not as it seems. I don't think that we could just walk into the Kutou Palace and rescue Miaka, with or without a fight. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really don't think that Miaka is even AT the Kutou Palace. If I were the Emperor or Nakago, I wouldn't keep her where I know the enemy has penetrated before and run the risk of them entering again and escaping with my prisoner. I would just be too easy for the enemy. I think that they have her hidden somewhere else. It's just an idea. I have nothing after that. I haven't been able to figure out where or anything. Just wanted to give you what information I had. Sayonara, Hotohori. Thank you for your time."  
  
With that, Mitsukake bowed and exited, leaving me speechless and amazed at the thought that this could be true.  
  
"He has a point, Your Highness, no da? It might very well be true."  
  
"Send in Chiriko, then, Chichiri," I said, happy that SOMEONE had the sense to THINK about the situation and come up with something logical.  
  
Soon enough, in walked Chiriko.  
  
"Good morning, Your Highness."  
  
"Good morning" I said, realizing that it WAS morning and if I don't go to sleep soon my complexion will be……. Ugh. I don't even wan to think about that.  
  
"I was talking to Mitsukake a little bit ago and he told me about his theory that Miaka is no in the Kutou Palace. I assume that he told you about this??"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. Well, I'd like to add to that. I have a feeling that I know where Miaka is. I feel that they have taken her to a place that would be hard to find and out of the way. In other words; somewhere that we wouldn't think of looking. I think that they have taken her to a place known as the Dragon's Keep. This is an island far away. It is a part of a legend that has traveled throughout the Kutou Empire. It talks about a girl who had traveled with her family of fishermen. One day, there was a terrible storm and the ship sunk. The girl woke up a few days later on an island. There, a dragon nursed her back to health and back to life. The dragon then claimed her as his own and kept her with him until she grew so lonely that the dragon had no choice but to send her back to her hometown on his back in search of her family. Her parents and brother and 2 sisters had died in the shipwreck, but her aunt and grandparents were alive and they took her in, astounded that she was still alive. It is said that the girl still is alive and has returned to the island where she was nursed by the dragon since her family has died. I think that Miaka is there because the Sieryu Seven would be their strongest around a dragon and it is a place where no Suzaku Warrior could even think of going. It is a place where the Sieryu Seven could feel safe and the Suzaku probably wouldn't even guess about. Plus, it is surrounded by tall cliffs, making it almost impossible for use to penetrate. They could do what they want without us bothering them. They would be having us go in circles trying to find her. It's the perfect place for them."  
  
"Well. That seems logical, too. We'll have to check that out."  
  
And Chiriko left me thinking about HOW we could save Miaka. Oh, MIAKA!!!  
  
TBC  
  
Uh…………..  
  
I think I need to start a new fanfic……. This one…….. well………… what do YOU think??? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! THANX(((  
  
~Angel 


	5. The Island

Random Notes: Well, I haven't been around for a while and thought that you guys might like Chapter 5….. *grins* I'm REALLY surprised… I thought that the last chapter was cheesy… sucky…. And the whole fic needed to be trashed. But apparently you guys think otherwise ~.^ Which is GREAT with me!! Enjoy!!!!! Oh, yea, Thanks to Katschen who told me that a kesa is a cape worn by Buddhist monks. ~.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I never will. Unless…… Maybe if whoever owns it right now left me in their will due to really freaky circumstances and I was actually their long-lost granddaughter that was stolen from them when I was only a wee little lassie. Then, they somehow found me and left me the sole heir to his/her Mangas and I became rich… FILTHY RICH!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*gets carted off to a looney bin.*  
  
Oh, by the way, I AM NOT in the will of whoever owns FY. I am NOT their granddaughter. Just wanted to get that straight ~.^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Ya know, Your Highness, I think that Chiriko may be right. I have read about a place such as that and remember the tale vaguely. It is very likely that this could be the place where Miaka is being held captive."  
  
"Yes, I have a feeling that you are right, Chichiri. Let's start planning."  
  
We locked ourselves in the room for the next few hours trying to figure out how we were going to accomplish this mission. Eventually, we came up with a plan and called in the rest of the Seven.  
  
Soon enough, all of the Suzaku Warriors knew their part in the whole mission. Chichiri began it by putting his kesa onto the floor and concentrating on making it a transportation device. Eventually, it was ready to be used and we climbed in one by one. I had to stay behind due to the fact that I'm the Emperor and I can't go traipsing across the world trying to find Miaka. I had work that I needed to do in the Palace and an Empire to lead, though I wished that I could go with them.  
  
I watched them as they all were sucked into the kesa one by one until all but Chichiri remained. With a final, "Sayonara, Hotohori, No Da!!" even he was gone and the sheet was sucked into itself. All that I could do was to wait and see how the whole mission that I had planned so carefully went.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The 6 other Suzaku Warriors landed roughly in a great ocean near a mountain of rock. The water was frigid and they knew that they could not stay in it very long or else they would risk what we now know as hypothermia. They raced to shore, helping each other out as needed, thinking only of their need to get out of the water and safely to shore.  
  
"Sorry about that landing. My aim must have been off a bit due to the lack of exact directions, no da!" Chichiri said obviously sorry for their inconvenience.  
  
Now that they had reached shore, there was time to view their surroundings as they wrung out their clothes and dried on the hot, sandy, and rocky beach. The sky above the ocean was pure blue with not a cloud in the sky. The ocean was clear and perfect-looking. Too perfect, it seemed. Not a single sound could be heard. There were no birds, nothing except the sound of gentle waves. When they turned around, they were confronted by an entirely different sight. The beach was very small and where it ended, a jagged mountain rose up, tall and menacing. Above that cliff, they could see a plume of smoke that engulfed the sky above it only to mysteriously dissipate once it went above the beach and ocean.  
  
Soon enough, their clothes had dried under the scorching sun and they began to puzzle out how they were going to reach the top of that mountain. They sat for a while, talking to each other and thinking. All of a sudden, Mitsukake exclaimed that he had an idea. "Chichiri, could you make your kesa float???"  
  
"FLOAT?!?! Why the hell would you want a floating kesa? What'd the fucking POINT?!?!" Tasuki (in case you couldn't tell that it was him….) exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the Seishi just ignored his rude outburst.  
  
"Well, let me see…. Yes, now I remember. One second…." Said Chichiri and within a few minutes, the kesa had risen many feet above the air and was slowly descending.  
  
When it reached the bottom, Mitsukake stepped on it, tested it, and beckoned for others to come on.  
  
"Only 2 at a time!!!! I can't hold it that much!!" Chichiri said, his fingers to his temples and his eyes closed.  
  
Then, Nuriko climbed tentatively aboard the floating craft with the aid of Mitsukake, who was still on the kesa. Slowly, it rose upwards wobbling only slightly under the weight and the strain on Chichiri. Finally, it reached the top and Mitsukake climbed off with Nuriko. It lowered and Tamahome and Tasuki climbed on. The same thing happened again and finally Chiriko and Chichiri were able to get aboard. This was a little more difficult because Chichiri was extremely tired and to hold one's self on a floating kesa is VERY difficult, in case you haven't tried it yourself ^.^  
  
  
  
Throughout the whole process, the ones who made it up to the top were looking downwards to see the progress of the other's ascent. They turned around to survey their surroundings only once that all of the Seishi had reached the top. Directly behind them was a molten pit that spanned far in every direction, obviously the source of the smoke, which was beginning to irritate their eyes and make them water and itch. When they were actually able to SEE, they looked into the pit. The lava was bubbling furiously in red, orange, and yellowish shades. There seemed to be nothing but that pit. There was no cave, no building, cage, people, or anything. It was like they were the only people alive within miles. But that COULDN'T be…. It COULDN'T. This place CAN'T be wrong. We don't have TIME for error. Miaka is waiting for us. We CAN'T let her down!  
  
Just then, Tasuki walked a little forward to the lava to look more closely at the fire. Before he knew it, he had tripped on a stone and was hurtling downward into a pit that had just sprung open. He fell down until he crashed into the stairs that had emerged and rolled down a little, cursing the whole time. He then dug his feet into the ground and grunted, trying to stop falling. Finally, it worked and he looked back up to the other Seishi. They were standing at the top looking down at HIM with surprised looks on their faces. Tasuki lit the candles that were lining the stairway around him with his tessen (still cursing) and the others cautiously walked down to him, the sound of their feet echoing through the narrow area.  
  
Ten minutes later, they reached a large room with black igneous walls. On the walls, there were numerous tapestries depicting gruesome war and other events. In front of them was a large red carpet and at the end of the carpet, what looked very much like the Seiryu Dragon, only frightening realistic.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A little short, I know, but I couldn't help it!!! What did you think?? HUH?!?! PLEASE R&R!! Thanks to all who already have and thanks to everyone who's read my stuff and liked it!! You guys are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks again!!!!  
  
~Angel 


End file.
